The present invention relates to a signal transceiving module, and more particularly to a signal transceiving module capable of determining if an antenna is coupled to a signal port correctly.
In a wireless communication system, the antenna is coupled to the power amplifier (PA) of the transmitter when the wireless transceiver performs the operation of transmitting signals, and the antenna is coupled to the receiver (e.g., a low-noise amplifier of the receiver) when the wireless transceiver performs the operation of receiving signals. Therefore, the antenna is controlled to connect to the transmitter or the receiver when the wireless transceiver is under normal operation. Usually, the antenna is externally coupled to the main circuit of the wireless transceiver. If the antenna is not coupled to the main circuit of the wireless transceiver correctly in the manufacturing process, such as in cases where the antenna is only partially connected to the main circuit or completely disconnected from the main circuit, then the radio frequency signal may not be able to be received by the receiver or only a partial power of the radio frequency signal can be received. Furthermore, the pre-transmitted signal generated by the power amplifier of the transmitter may also not be able to be transmitted to the antenna or only a partial pre-transmitted signal can be transmitted. More seriously, the entire or a partial pre-transmitted signal generated by the transmitter may be reflected to the power amplifier and may consequently burn out the power amplifier or deteriorate its performance if the reflected power is large enough. Therefore, providing a mechanism for protecting the power amplifier from burning out when the antenna is not coupled correctly to the main circuit of the wireless transceiver has become an important issue in the field of wireless communication systems.